


Sara Dies

by sarahgirl1998



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Death, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Noncanon.





	Sara Dies

One day, Sara heard everybody cheer, again. She hated when it happened, because she thought it sounded horrible. She had strictly warned everybody in her town to not cheer or rejoice, but they never listened to her. This had happened for the millionth time in her life.

"That is it! I can't take this crap anymore!" Sara shouted.

Sara took a gun and shot herself in the chest, instantly killing herself as everybody cheered.

They cheered because they were now free to cheer whatever they wanted. And because Sara died. Especially because Sara died.

Halle-fricking-lujah.


End file.
